parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Jr. Circus Mammal
Filip Zebic in Walt Disney "Casey Jr. Circus Train" Cast: *Casey Jr. - Alvin (The Alvin Show) *Yellow Coach - Simon (The Alvin Show) *White Organ and Blue Box - Robin Hood *Brown Red Box and Green Cage - Little John (Robin Hood) *Elephant Car - Scooby Doo *Zebras and Camels - Brittany (The Chipmunks Adventures) *Monkeys and Gorillas - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Bear Cage - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Kangaroo car - Top Cat *Treavling Circus Van - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Star Van - Grace (Home on the Range) *Tom Bachmann Van - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Circus Van In the Sack - Jeannette (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Tanker car - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Clown Van - Simba (The Lion King) *In the Sack - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Blue Coach - Windowmaker (Melody Time) *Flatbed Car - Windowmaker (Melody Time) *Uncle Barkley Van - Quick Draw McGraw *Green and Orange Stripe car - Winnie the Pooh *Giraffe car - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Brown Coach car - Hyacinth Hippo ( Fantasia) *Orange Box and Green Box - Wally Gator *Tiger Cage and Hyena Cage - Magilla Gorilla *Hippo car - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Freight car - Eleanor (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Blue Wagon and Red Wagon - Theodore (The Alvin Show) *Ostriches car - Perry the Playthpus (Phineas and Ferb) *Lion car - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Green Coach - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Horse car - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Ringmaster Caboose - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Alvin as Casey Jr Simon Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Simon as Yellow Coach Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as White Organ and Blue Box Little John.jpg| Little John as Brown/Red Box and Green Caseh Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Elephant car Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany as Zebra and Camel Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Monkey and Gorilla Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as In the Sack Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Kangaroo Car Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Bear Cage Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Traveling Van Tantor.gif|Tantor as Star Van Kanga kingdom hearts.png|Kanga as Clown Van Widowmaker.jpg|Widowmaker as Blue Coach Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Green and Orange Stripes car Eeyore_kingdom_hearts.png|Eeyore as Giraffe car Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Brown Coach car Wally Gator.jpg|Wally Gator as Orange Box and Green Box Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Tiger Cage and Hyena Cage Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Hippo car Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor as Freight car Theodore Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Theodore as Blue Wagon and Red Wagon Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Ostrich Car Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver as Lion car Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Hathi Junior as Green Coach Francis-0.jpg|Francis as Horse car Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Ringmaster Caboose Category:Filip Zebic Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof